narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki
| previous affiliation = | occupation = Matriarch of the Shinobi of the Moon | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Husband) Himawari Uzumaki (Transmigrant) | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | rank = | classification = | reg = NEJI-028 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Byakugan Tenshōgan | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} is the wife of and is a member of the Tenchi Branch of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Her soul has transmigrated across the generations. The current transmigrant is Himawari Uzumaki. Background The clan known as the Ōtsutsuki Clan were space travelers. Their mission: to farm for God Trees. of them discovered a planet, known as . There, she found a God Tree, growing in a crater. Immediately after her arrival, she was brought to the emperor of the she landed in, . However, she erased the memories of the man's first encounter with her and lived at his palace. Soon, the woman, known as Kaguya, fell in love with Tenji and became pregnant. At around the same time, a war was on the brink of breaking out between Tenji's country and it's neighbor, the . Kaguya was moved to safety however, she was discovered by . Kaguya murdered all of the soldiers before fleeing with her aide, . Unrelenting, Suzaku told Tenji to execute Kaguya for committing murder. He reluctantly sent soldiers after her. With the God Tree in her sights, Kaguya tried to deflect the soldiers but couldn't because she was weakened due to being pregnant. Immediately, Aino ran at the soldiers, sacrificing herself. Mentally shocked, Kaguya called down the chakra fruit and ate it, before activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She made a final good-bye with Tenji before completely . Kaguya gave birth to her children, and . Growing up amongst the humans (Kaguya had repopulated the earth), the two developed an affection to them. Hagoromo, in particular, had his eyes on . One day, Haori received a calling to "serve the God Tree". However, the "calling" is the use of her life force to fuel the God Tree's growth. Upon discovering this, Hagoromo awakens his and heads to with to train for his struggle with his mother. The confrontation begins as prophesied and the brothers rose victorious, creating the in the process. The brothers separated, with Hagoromo staying on Earth to repair the damage done while Hamura moved to the Moon to keep an eye on their mother. Hamura was alone for a while until some of the other Ōtsutsuki arrived on the moon to assist. One of them was Chinatsu, a member of the Tenshi Branch of her clan. Hamura soon fell in love with her and Chinatsu became his mistress. She gave birth to two children, both boys. Before his death, Hamura left behind his Celestial Decree. Soon after, Chinatsu herself died, joining her husband in the Pure Lands. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Dōjutsu Byakugan Tenshōgan Nature Transformations Trivia *Chinatsu is basically a past life of Himawari.